evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Eggman War
The Eggman War is a conflict between the Eggman Empire and the allied forces of the Kingdom of Acorn, United Federation, and other nations in various regions around the world. The war began years ago in the Post-Super Genesis Wave timeline, which was created after the old timeline was destroyed. History Treachery, Deceit, & The Great War During his career as a technical researcher for the Guardian Units of the Nation, Dr. Ivo Robotnik began his plans to build his own empire and achieve world domination. Although these plans would eventually be discovered by fellow coworker Dr. Julian Snively, Robotnik offered Snively the position of chief mechanic in the creation of his ultimate weapon, the Death Egg, in exchange for keeping quiet and aiding him in his plans. Later, Robotnik and Snively went to Mobotropolis and with the help of the treacherous royal wizard, Walter Naugus, Dr. Robotnik became the royal adviser of King Max Acorn, the ruler of the Kingdom of Acorn. Using his new position, Robotnik claimed that the United Federation was launching an invasion against the kingdom, thus sewing the seeds that began the conflict known as the Great War. However, these claims were all a ruse created by Robotnik, Snively and Naugus to start a war and gain time to prepare an army of robots that will aid in their plan to takeover Mobotropolis. In thanks for his "contributions" to the safety of the kingdom, Robotnik was granted full access to the kingdom's resources, which assisted in his conquest to obtain the Chaos Emeralds and construct the Death Egg. Ivo Robotnik's Coup d'état After all the preparations were complete, Robotnik banished both King Acorn and Naugus to the Special Zone, as he had no more use for either of them. Robotnik then unleashed his robot army upon Mobotropolis and quickly took control of the city. Luckily, some of the citizens of Mobotropolis, such as Professor Charles the Hedgehog and Rosie Woodchuck, managed to escape Robotnik's takeover and took refuge in the hidden village of Knothole. Afterwards Dr. Robotnik, now referred to as Dr. Eggman, created the Eggman Empire and began the next stages of his plan; find the seven Chaos Emeralds and begin the construction of the Death Egg. The Freedom Fighters Years later, a group of pre-teens living in Knothole village decided to form a resistance team against the Eggman Empire called the Knothole Freedom Fighters. The team was lead by Sally Acorn, the daughter of King Max Acorn and Princess of the Kingdom of Acorn, and Sonic the Hedgehog, who is said to be the fastest thing alive. Unfortunately, their first assault on the Eggman Empire almost ended in tragedy, after Freedom Fighter Bunnie suffered severe injuries that almost claimed her life. Professor Charles the Hedgehog used a procedure he developed called Roboticization to save Bunnie's life, although it turned her into a cyborg. Dr. Eggman soon learnt about Roboticization himself and began using his own version of it, which turns organic beings into emotionless robotic slaves who are completely loyal to the Eggman Empire and have no free will of their own. After recovering from their last failed assault, the Freedom Fighters tried again to stop the Eggman Empire, and not only did they defeat Dr. Eggman himself in battle, but also freed King Max Acorn and Walter Naugus from the Special Zone and took back Mobotropolis from the Eggman Empire, forcing the empire's forces to flee. However, despite all the victories of the Knothole Freedom Fighters and liberation of the Kingdom of Acorn, The Eggman Empire still possess as a great threat and continues to try and achieve it's ultimate goal, being world domination. Category:Villainous Events Category:Conflicts Category:Magi-Tech Category:Oppression